valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Haniel
allies' ATK • DEF 400% up / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Arrow of Love |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 60% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Arrow of Love |skill g lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Arrow of Love |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 70% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Arrow of Love |skill x lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 700% up / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Arrow of Love |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 80% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This angel is forcibly spreading love for the sake of world peace, but she means well. |friendship = I will join everyone in bonds of love, no exceptions! |meet = It is I, the angel Haniel. You will love each other or else! |battle start = You WILL know love! |battle end = Why do you reject peace? |friendship max = The first step toward world peace is love between us! |friendship event = World peace will only come through love. I will see it through, and you shall help! |rebirth = Lord Shmuel sealed me away, but I bear her no malice. For I know she did it out of the love she bears for me. After all, love is not always gentle, but ever is it wondrous. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Haniel's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Point Reward }}